Taking Manhattan
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Crossover with Gossip Girl. Elle and Claire have dating for almost two months. When an ill-advised Christmas wish lands them as Manhattan teenagers, the two find themselves thrown into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

Claire and I have been together for almost two months. You know it's kind of weird that this has gone so easily. The two of us are still living with Peter. It's Christmas Eve and we were going to spend it at Nathan and Heidi's place. I'm glad the two of them got back together. She's so much better for him than that bitch, Tracy. I know that I probably shouldn't care, but he is Claire's father and Peter's brother, so I am invested in his relationships. Plus, the two of them have kids together. That's a perfect reason for them to be together.

Like Halloween, I was pretty excited to celebrate Christmas. I mean my daddy wouldn't be here, but I was better off without him in my life. He wouldn't let me celebrate Christmas. Honestly, I don't know why he hated holidays so much. Right now, I just had to wait for Claire to get home from work. She worked at this comic book store. I thought it was kind of nerdy of her, but she was a hot nerd.

I didn't have a job. Claire, Peter and I all though that I might try to zap unruly customers, which was not good. Besides, Peter made enough money to cover the rent himself and I was still rich. Being the only heir of a man who can turn anything to gold has its perks. At that point, the door opened up and Claire walked in. Her kind of job didn't require a uniform.

"How was work?" I asked her.

"It was harder than you think." She replied. "A lot of people want comics for Christmas, especially rare ones. I had to do a good deal of running around to see if we had the ones that they were looking for."

"Well you should probably get changed because we need to head to your dad's place pretty soon." I told her.

"You should probably put on a dress too." Claire suggested. We went to our room and each got dressed in nicer clothes. I personally wore a blue velvet dress. I don't understand why we needed to be so dressed up.

"So do they let you read comics when you're not busy?" I asked her as she finished putting her black dress on.

"Yeah, but really only the new ones." Claire answered as she brushed and straightened her hair.

"Do you have a favorite superhero, other than me that is?" I asked. I wonder if her boss knew that there was a comic where she was a character.

"You don't really fit the mold of superhero." Claire pointed out. I guess that was also true. "I like Black Canary."

"That's the one who goes around hitting people with a stick, isn't it?" I asked. They were probably a lot of heroes that used sticks, but I was pretty sure she did.

"She also has a sonic scream." Claire added. "You know I could be quite a threat if I learned how to use a stick or any kind of weapon."

"Yeah, but being a superhero is overrated." I pointed out. "No one really thanks you for what you do. Plus there is no way that those costumes are comfortable."

"You're one to talk when it comes to uncomfortable costumes." Claire reminded me.

"You liked it." I countered. "So do you still want to stick to this 90-day thing?"

That was the period that we agreed that we would wait to have sex for.

"Yes I want to wait." Claire stated. "I think too many relationships are ruined by having sex too early."

"But you're a virgin." I pointed out.

"And I want to wait." She added. I sighed. We obviously didn't have time right now anyway. We were currently on Day 54, which put on projection to have sex on January 30th. "We need to go."

We headed to Nathan's Upper East Side mansion in a taxi. Apparently it was not a good idea to have your own car in New York City. I really haven't been able to get an explanation from her as to why, though. Maybe it's just cheaper to not pay for gas or something.

To be honest, I was nervous to be around Nathan. I know that he wasn't Noah Bennet. I think I was more afraid of him since I didn't know him very well. I had really only been with him at Thanksgiving and there really wasn't a lot of talking. Tonight we were going to be spending the night, which hinted that there would definitely be talking involved. There really wasn't a lot to talk about. Peter and Caitlyn wouldn't be there until later. I knew that being too touchy-feely with Claire would be a bad idea. Probably being even a little is a bad idea.

We arrived at the house and got out at the gate. Claire paid the driver and before she put in the code. It wasn't that long of a walk. Nathan's driveway was fairly short. We walked to the door and knocked before Heidi let us in.

"Hello, Claire, Elle." She greeted us. "Nathan should be home shortly. You can take a seat in the living room if you want."

We sat down on the sectional. I didn't quite understand why anyone would need such a large sofa, but I'm not a decorator, so I don't know.

"So Claire, I heard that you were working at a comic book store now." Heidi remarked.

"Yes." My girlfriend confirmed. "I actually brought something for the boys."

She went into her bag and pulled out two comic books. I didn't know that those were in there. I never feel like I have any reason to go through Claire's bag. I also can't help but wonder what she got me. I was so glad that I was going to be getting at least one and probably than one Christmas present this year. Though, there were still some things that I wanted that I wasn't going to be getting.

Nathan ended up coming home and we had dinner. It was smaller than tomorrow's would be. They didn't make it any less good, however.

That night Claire and I went to our room. I was pretty sure that Nathan knew that we weren't having sex, so we got to stay in the same room. I think that if they knew what we wore to bed, they might at least think that we were sleeping together. I just wish that I could have a family like Claire had. It's too bad that I can't.

Late at night, I heard something coming from the living room. I got out of bed without telling Claire. I got my hands ready in case I needed them. I was not going to let a burglar take any of the stuff.

Once I reached the living room, I happened to notice a man with beard in a white suit. Holy Crap, I didn't know that he was real.

"Santa?" I asked.

"Hello, Elle." He greeted me. How did he know my name? "I heard that you had a special Christmas wish. Just tell me what it is and I will grant it."

"Can you do that?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well I don't really think you can, but what I really want is a family like Claire has." I explained.

"I can do that." Santa declared. He clapped his hands together and disappeared. The Company probably should have known about him. That was weird. I didn't feel any different. I decided to just go back to bed.

Claire and I were woken by the sounds of her brothers in the morning. It was annoying.

"Well I guess we're getting up early." Claire noted as she opened my phone. "Elle you need to look at this. There's a picture of the two of us in school uniforms and it says your name is Elle Archibald."

So I wrote this story a long time ago and deleted it, but now I'm rewriting it because I already had chapter 2 done. It's actually a sequel to my story Halloween, but you don't need to read that first. How will Claire and Elle adjust now that they're part of the Upper East Side? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what?" I asked I suddenly felt angry at Santa. "That sneaky little fucker. This isn't what I wanted."

Before I could say or think of anything else, my phone started to ring. Who could possibly be calling me this early on Christmas morning? I looked at the ID thingy and it said it was from Nate. Who was Nate? I decided to answer the phone anyway, despite not knowing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi sis." A male voice who I assumed what Nate answered. Apparently he thought I was his sister. I figured that it would be a good idea to at least play along.

"Uh hey bro." I yawned, I didn't mean to but I was tired from being woken up twice caused me to do so.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked.

"No Claire's brothers took care of that." I replied nervously.

"Oh, well anyway, I was just calling to check up on you. Mom and Dad are still a little bit upset that you didn't want to come to Paris with us." He told me.

Wait, I had parents, as in more than one and also ones that wanted to take me to Paris. He gave me a family, who sounded rich like the Petrellis.

"Well tell them I said 'hi'." I responded. "Now if you excuse me, I want to try to go back to sleep."

"Okay see you next week, sis." He replied before I hung up. Okay that was weird.

"That was weird." Claire commented as she began to get dressed. "So now you have a family. I do not see how this day could possibly get any weirder."

I think in the movies whenever you say something like that, it tends to get worse or this case weirder. And sure enough that was exactly what was about to happen.

The door started to open and Claire darted under the covers. The person on the other side of the door was Heidi.

"I was just seeing if you girls were up for opening presents now." Heidi said before looking at Claire. "Why are you hiding under the covers?"

"I was kind of in the middle of changing." Claire replied.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before." Heidi replied. "I am your mother after all."

Yup it just got weirder. Note to self: Next time you get the chance to mess with reality, DON'T!

"Well I thought it could have been Dad or someone else." Claire replied. "Just let me get dressed and we'll be right out there."

As soon as she left the room, I checked my fingers and sure enough, sparks came out of them. So at least I still had my powers.

"Elle, just what did you do?" Claire asked me calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen." I apologized. "I guess that explains why we go to this school."

Claire wrapped her arms around.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen. I should have never asked Santa for that wish." I replied.

"I can forgive you for this." Claire said. "I guess we'll just have to live with it. Hopefully we can fix it though."

After Claire was dressed, we went out into the living room. I had chosen to remain in my pajamas for the time being. As I assumed, Nathan was the only other one there. I guess he had never given Claire up. Whether or not Heidi was actually Claire's mother, I was unsure about. I suppose it would be possible for Claire to get a recessive gene or dye her hair blonde.

"So Elle, we have these presents that your family sent you." Nathan stated. I actually wasn't expecting to get anything from anyone other than Claire, so I guess that was nice. The presents were mostly clothes, which were expected for most 17-year-old girls. I wasn't the biggest fan of clothes since Daddy never really let me buy my own but these ones did look really nice. I also got an iPad from Claire which I was excited about. That must have been what she originally bought me…or not, the only way to truly know is to ask her. I do wonder why Claire seemed to remember when nobody else did. I also have to admit that Christmas was fun.

Angela and Peter arrived a bit later. Curiously enough, Peter still brought Caitlin with him. I don't know how that worked out but I guess it really wasn't worth asking.

"So I know that I've probably said this before but it's so nice that you're letting me stay here." I remarked. I kind of wanted to see what the reaction would be.

"Well you are Claire's girlfriend." Nathan said. "You can stay whenever you want as long as you follow the rules…and you get permission from your parents."

So that confirmed that people knew that we were dating, which was good I guess. I didn't want to hide my relationship with my girlfriend. Though, I do wonder what exactly these rules were. They probably didn't want us having sex like…at all. It was actually something that we hadn't done yet. We had promised each other that we would wait until we were dating for 90 days until we had sex. That meant that we still had 35 days, but on the plus side, I was really looking forward to February 1st.

After we were done with dinner, I decided to Google myself. I probably wouldn't have shown up before because I literally had stayed out of the news. But seeing as now I was from a rich family, I don't think it I would have been able to have avoided it. I typed in Elle Archibald and the first was a website called Archibaldfamilydotcom. Apparently my family had its own website. I clicked on it and there was a picture of me with them. In addition to Nate, my mother's name was apparently Anne and my father's was Captain Howard. It didn't say what he was a captain of however.

I decided to go through the links and see what I could find. Since I was a cheerleader, I may have been a little peppy. I could do peppy as long as I don't have to use the word like in every sentence. The fact that Claire was as clueless about these things as I was didn't exactly help. One thing I wondered is if I had any friends at school other than Claire. I was a cheerleader so I probably had some other friends. One question on my mind was 'what do you cheer for at an all-girls school?'.

Since I was spending the next week at Claire's house which was now Nathan's mansion due to my wish, I'm not quite sure what I was going to do. I am pretty sure that high school students have some kind of break before they go back to school. School. That would be different. Being a normal girl would also be different. I had some grasp on what it was to be normal but high school was a whole new ballgame. I would have to study what I could to make sure that I know the stuff that I'm supposed to know.

"So are you girls gonna go shopping with your friends tomorrow?" Heidi asked us.

"We're not sure." Claire answered. That was the absolute truth. I was pretty sure that Claire didn't know who our friends were either.

"I thought you would have had something planned out weeks in advance." Heidi commented.

"Well you know how these things go, someone could cancel and we didn't want to make any plans." Claire improvised. She seemed to be quite good at this. Wait…of course she was. Claire had experience with these kinds of things having actually been a cheerleader, especially in Texas where her status wasn't under constant watch. Sure I watched her, but that was only one time.

Claire and I were allowed to share a bed. I imagine that our celibacy pledge was a major facture for that. I'm not sure if they 100 percent bought it, but they seemed to trust us enough. I was serious about it though. I was pretty sure that Claire was still a virgin and I knew I was, despite the fact that Adam once offered to help me with it. I'm glad he's dead now.

Right before the two of us went to bed, my phone started to ring again. This time it said that it was from Georgina. Once again, I had no idea who that was but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Elle." The voice that I assumed was Georgina answered. "Whatcha upto?"

"About to go to bed actually." I replied.

"That's a good idea." Georgina responded. "Because we need to be on Madison Avenue at 5:00 a.m. for the big sale. Please tell me that you and Claire are excited about this as I am."

"Why exactly do we need to go at 5:00 a.m.?" I asked. All I knew about Madison Avenue is they had expensive clothing, that I might be able to afford now.

"Because that's when they open and it will be cheaper if we do it that way." The girl replied.

"But don't we have enough money to pay full price?" I countered.

"Well yeah but we don't want it to be picked over and get stuck with last year's models." Georgina countered. "You want to have the best look at my New Year's party, don't you? Maybe something to make the boys wish you weren't a lesbian?"

"Well I did get a pretty nice dress this morning." I responded. Then I realized that even though I didn't know this girl, she was still my friend. "But we'll be there."

"Great see you there." Georgina said before hanging up.

"Where are we gonna be at 5:00 a.m.?" Claire asked.

"Madison Avenue." I answered. "Our friend Georgina wants to meet us there."

"You're lucky that my body can go on little sleep." Claire remarked. "I don't know how you're going to deal with it though. You're gonna have to reorganize your days when we start going to school."

"I've never understood why school starts so early." I remarked, getting into the bed.

"I've never understood myself." Claire said as she clapped and the lights went out. I think I could do that too but I would probably black out the whole house.

By snuggling with Claire, it didn't take me long to fall asleep. My hands may or may not have been on her breasts. Just because it was a somewhat sexual position and on this particular night we were both in our underwear didn't meant that we were having sex.

We had to wake up at 4 in the morning in order to be at Madison Avenue by 5:00. In order to save time, we took a shower together. I'll admit, seeing Claire naked did make me want to have sex with her but I would uphold this because I haven't actually accomplished much in my life and I wanted to make it to 90 days no matter how hard it was going to be. I do think that it would be a good idea not to do this again until after the 90 days are up. I don't know when this would even come again since we weren't gonna be living together anymore. It's gonna be weird waking up when Claire isn't there.

So apparently Georgina sent a limo for us. I don't know if Claire knew which car was hers so this was probably a good idea. Also as I somewhat expected, Georgina was in the car. She was a brunette. This was interesting because she that would make her the first non-blonde that I had a friendly conversation with. As if I didn't know she was a friend, she embraced both of us when we entered the car.

"Hi girls." Georgina greeted.

"Hi Georgina." I replied. It was still dark out.

"Hey Georgie." Claire added. She gave her a nickname. I didn't get any nicknames. But to be fair, I hated being called Ellie. "So what store are we going to?"

"The first store that we always go to." The brunette answered. Yeah that was not exactly helpful. I also take it that this was not our first time going shopping with Georgina. I can't say that I wasn't curious to see what it would be like to go shopping on Madison Avenue. I hope it's fun.

Our first stop was some place called Dulce and Gabanna. I had actually never heard of this brand before today but I couldn't let Georgina know that. But they were really nice.

"See this is why I wanted to come so early." Georgina remarked as she pulled a dress off the rack. "I mean look at these prices. This one is $100 off."

I suppose that would be a good deal but it still was around $200. Even though I was pretty sure that I could afford it, I still did not quite see the purpose of spending that much on clothes.

"So you are so lucky that your folks are away." Georgina told me. "You should have a party."

"I'm staying at Claire's." I pointed out.

"But you still have a key to your house, don't you?" Georgina challenged. I actually don't know if I did.

"I would have to remember where I put it first." I told her.

"Well if you do decide to have a party, call me and I'll make sure that the booze is taken care of." Georgina replied.

"I don't know if she wants people getting wasted in her house." Claire commented as she picked something out to wear.

"The goal isn't to get drunk but just to have a good time and it's easier to do with drinks." Georgina explained. "By the way, I know I've said before but I want to thank you two for helping me with my drug problem. Serena would be so proud. Too bad she's still off at boarding school. That's why I'm so glad that I have you two."

From the way it sounded, we were Georgina's only friends. I could not help myself, I had to give her a hug and Claire also did the same thing.

After we were done, we had quite a few bags from various stores. I was pretty sure if you looked up the term shopping spree in the dictionary, it would include our trip today.

"So do you think that I should throw a party?" I asked Claire.

"Well you don't even know if you have a key." Claire pointed out.

"But if I do, should I do it?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. The last party I went to did not have a happy ending." Claire responded. This was something I was not familiar with. "I was at a bonfire. I went off with the quarterback. He tried to rape me. A branch pierced my skull and I woke up on an autopsy table."

"Where is this guy?" I asked in fit of rage.

"He's already a paraplegic." Claire responded. "I don't need you to kill him for me."

"Well you know how to defend yourself now and you're also mine, so if any guy ever tries to do that again, they're going to regret it." I stated. "So I have decided that I will have a party if I can find a key. You need better memories."

So the crossover characters have started to appear. It also seems that Elle's wish affected more than just her. This is taking place before the series. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
